No Todo es tan Malo
by CocoCats
Summary: [GSR] ok, se que no es navidad, pero se acerca... :P leanla y dejen reviews... MI PRIMERA HISTORIA CSI y no es mala! ego leanlaaaaa!Navidad... es solo una fecha publicitaria... piensa sara...


19-09-2006

11:16 am

Paulina Zambrano (HATE MY NAME!)

**Disclainer:** "No todo es tan malo" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Eh... estoy aburrida y empalagada.. ademas, se acerca navidad y ya me emocione.. xDD espero les agrade, por favor no olviden apretar el pequeño botoncito que dice "go" no los va a matar... no muerde

**Tipo:** para todo publico... le k+ no se por que, pero igual... y como cosa rara mia, Grissom y Sara... im a big shipper!

**No to es tan malo**

_Por CocoCats_

¡...Navidad...!

_Época para celebrar, compartir y reinventarse... ¡que bella época!_

-basura...- dijo fríamente Sara después de leer ese texto en un cartelillo puesto en la recepción del laboratorio CSI.

El laboratorio estaba TOTALMENTE solo, su equipo no estaba, todos tomaron vacaciones excepto, claro esta, Gilbert Grissom. Catherine fue a Miami con Ashleey, warrick fué a New York y Nick tomo la noche libre.

Al parecer los únicos en el laboratorio (cuando digo laboratorio me refiero a los protagonistas) eran Grissom, Greg y ella.

-que manera mas deprimente de pasar nochebuena...

-cierto...- le contesto una voz masculina detrás de ella, al parecer la de Greg -¿que haces a estas horas hache? ¡Es nochebuena!

-lo mismo me pregunto yo... ¿que haces TU aquí, estuviste diciendo toda la semana que irías a visitar a tu madre, ¿que sucedió?

-No quiso que fuera... cuando la llame ayer me dijo que no quería que fuera y aunque suene raro, prefiero trabajar que ir a joe's (yo se que joe's es de Grey's Anatomy pero que importa)- dijo Greg algo melancólico y no es para menos, es verdad que estuvo diciendo toda la semana que al fin vería a su madre, no la había visto en mas de 2 meses.

-Menos mal que no fuiste, hubo un tiroteo, dos gemelas y un niño muerto y tres heridos, necesito que examines esta copa. Por favor- Greg quedo paralizado y por primera vez se alegro de no ir a tomar y buscar algunas chicas.

-wow... claro, no te preocupes

Sara solo sonrió y se dispuso a irse... pero...

-Sara, y... ¿por que estas aqui?

-em. Pensaba ir a San Francisco... pero mi foster sisters tiene un compromiso importante... y el laboratorio de allá cerró por fallas técnicas, así que no puedo contactar a mis amigos.

-ow... pues... ¡feliz navidad!- Sara solo sonrió ante el comentario de Greg

-igual Greg...-Greg solo se sonrojo ( w )

Sara y a no tenía mas que hacer... Grissom la saco de uno de sus casos ya que no quería que trabajara con otro supervisor ni con otro equipo, lo cual a Sara le pareció algo tonto pero en el fondo tenía razón, después de todo son personas que no conoce... y sobre todo no están a su nivel son solo unos novatos comparados con ella.

¿Por que me fui de Boston?

¿Por que deje San Francisco apenas **_el _**llamó?

Me gradué...

Siquiera yo se la respuesta... tal vez estaba aburrida, o puede que estaba buscando algo nuevo... con... **_el..._**

Definitivamente Navidad no era su época favorita... era... Una de esas "desgracias de vida" como ella lo llamaba...

PaperWork... otra gran desgracia de la vida, solo una palabra podía describir aquella noche

Patético

Seh, patético...

Mientras caminaba por aquellos fríos, largos y solos pasillos no podía parase de la cabeza la idea de tener que pasar la navidad sola en un laboratorio con un montón de sangre y pruebas de semen... ¿yay?

-que demo...- Sara se sorprendió al ver la luz de la oficina de Grissom prendida, por general Grissom siempre estaba por allí buscando pruebas o examinando escenas de crimen.

-¿que haces aún aquí, Sara?- pregunto Grissom sin quitar la vista de sus papeles, al parecer Grissom también hacia papeleo.

-eh... ¿trabajando?- contesto Sara, "_creo que la respuesta es muy obvia, no?_" pensó Sara.

Sara se quedo un momento esperando que el contestara algo, cosa que nunca sucedió.

-¿que haces?- pregunto, el aburrimiento y la curiosidad la mataba.

-Cerrando un caso...

Silencio nuevamente

-si consigues el cadáver de una mujer incinerado, sin mandíbula, ¿pensarías que es suicidio?- pregunto Grissom, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-obviamente, no hay manera de que una persona se arranque la mandíbula y se prenda fuego, ¿no lo crees?

- eso pensé...

-¿por que preguntas?- pregunto intrigada Sara, no le encontraba sentido a aquella pregunta TAN obvia.

-encontramos junto a la escena del crimen una carta de suicidio... no hay marcas de sangre, no encontramos huellas digitales ni marcas de impresora...

-wow...

-me ordenaron cerrar al caso por falta de evidencia...- Eso era una de las pocas cosas que molestaban a Grissom, Junto con el abuso de insectos, por algo lo llamaban el hombre insecto en la universadad, ¿no?

-¿y lo vas a cerrar? ¿Así como así?

-tengo que...- primera vez que Sara veía que Grissom se rendía tan fácilmente en un caso, Grissom era uno de los mejores criminatologos de Nevada, tal vez uno de los mejores de EEUU -los familiares pueden demandarme...

-¿tiene esposo?

-casada y con dos hijas... triste, están en una mala situación económica, interrogamos al esposo ya que el día siguiente de encontrar el cadáver pidió su fidecomiso...

-que por supuesto fue negado, ¿no?- interrumpió Sara.

-no...-dijo decepcionado

-eh?

-fue considerado asesinato aunque la carta decía suicidio, pero nos prohibieron su investigación...-Grissom al fin se movió y empezó a recoger los papeles y fotografías y las fue metiendo con cuidado en una caja.

-pudo haber sido algo planeado... tal vez el esposo la obligo...

-tal vez si... tal vez no...

Grissom seguía recogiendo sus cosas pero Sara se quedo allí para en el marco de la puerta estática, pensando en quien sabe que...

-tienes la noche libre...- dijo Sara sin despegar la vista de el piso

-si... ¿tu?

-si... ¿quieres ir por un trago?- Sara despego la vista del piso y la dirigió hacia Grissom acompañada de una sonrisa picara (amo sus sonrisas!), Grissom la miro atentamente y siguió recogiendo sus cosas

-Me provoca mas una cena... tal vez luego un postre- Grissom apago la luz, tomo a Sara de la mano y se fue con ella.

"Tal vez la navidad no es tan mala... seh..." pensó Sara...


End file.
